1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic apparatus or an electrostatic recording apparatus, and particularly to an image forming apparatus capable of recording images on a plurality of recording materials carried on a recording material carrying member.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a transfer drum as a recording material carrying member in an image forming apparatus such as a color electrophotographic apparatus. Toner images of a plurality of colors are successively transferred in superposed relationship with one another from a photosensitive member to a recording material carried on the transfer drum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,318 discloses that in an image forming apparatus provided with such a transfer drum, a plurality of recording materials are carried on the transfer drum at one time and image formation is effected on the plurality of recording materials to thereby improve productivity.
However, when a plurality of originals are to be copied or when an original having images on both surfaces thereof is to be copied, the originals have been placed one by one or the original has been placed with its surfaces alternated, on an original supporting table. Accordingly, in such a case, a plurality of recording materials cannot be carried on the transfer drum at one time and this results in a reduction in productivity.